Where are my lines?
by ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman are cutting a promo together, facing Seth and Dean after you both had turned heel on them. Roman happens to forget his lines, so you are jumping to his rescue. Originally published here:


You tried to hide your laughter although you felt absolutely sorry for him as you were standing in the middle of the ring, cutting a promo, surrounded by loud boos and cheers quite alike. They had spilt up the Shield - again and contrary to last time, it was Roman turning heel on Seth and Dean, with a little bit of help, your help to be more precise. You were set to team up with Roman for the next matches and months to come, having to feud with your former Shield comrades.

Cutting promos was something you didn't like, but if there was a person that disliked it even more it was your boyfriend, primarily because he would turn nervous and was close to messing up ever since. He just hated speaking in front of big crowds and the thing that made it even worse, were those god awful scripts the creative team would give him. He would have been great on the mic if they just let him be himself a little bit more like he had proven on different occasions in the past, but with the stuff the writers were feeding him with… well… you had to admit that you would have botched any promo willingly because sometimes it absolutely sucked and made no sense whatsoever.

As you were standing here now next to Roman, facing Seth and Dean, you realized that he had obviously forgotten his lines, trying hard to reminisce them just as Seth said: "If you want to be the Big Dog, you're gonna have to learn how to do it, so go ahead.". He lowered the mic, looking at you and mouthing "I can't believe I forgot them" as the audience was getting more and more agitated and started to boo him even more. You felt really sorry for him, knowing how discomforting a situation like that was for Roman, but at the same time you had to admit to yourself that it was kind of cute when he was going blank in front of the audience, trying to figure out a way to somehow save the situation.

You glanced over to Seth and Dean as they were waiting for their former companion to continue but you knew quite well that he was stuck and wouldn't make it out of there on his own. That's why you moved closer to him, placing your arm around his waist, before you took your own mic, shooting a glare at Dean and Seth, saying: "How about you two dickheads shut your mouth and listen instead. What we want you to know is that we will whoop your asses from here right to Mexico once we are done with the both of you. And neither your Dirty Deeds nor your Kingslayer can prevent you from going down. And you won't go down in a blaze of glory, you can believe that."

The audience was cheering for you and you took that moment to tiptoe in order to whisper his next lines into Roman's ear before placing a little kiss on his cheek, while he was pulling you closer, his hand resting on your butt while doing so. "Thanks baby girl", he mumbled, giving you a short smile before he focused back on Seth and Dean. You knew that Seth was especially good at improvising so it didn't surprise you one bit when he suddenly said: "How about you focus on your lines rather than squeezing Y/R/N's butt, big dog?"

You could hear the audience erupting in laughter as you smiled to yourself, noticing that Roman had trouble holding back his own laughter. He was winking down at you before he addressed Seth, saying: "You know what Seth? I'm pretty sure that Y/R/N is old enough to not only decide on her own whether she likes a hand on her butt but also whose hand she likes to have there. And as you can see it is mine. Am I right baby girl?" It was an open secret that the two of you were dating, so you took your mic and responded: "100% right." The next thing you remembered was that he was kissing you with the audience erupting with positive chants.

After that, Roman was able to cut his promo smoothly and without any further interruptions, all while holding you close to his chest. You could see the amusement in Dean's and Seth's eyes, so you winked at them before focusing on your own lines that closed the segment, making you and Roman leave the ring before Seth and Dean had the chance to do so. Once you were in the backstage area, Roman leaned down to you to give you a longing kiss before he whispered: "Thank you for saving my butt out there babe. I couldn't remember those damn lines for the sake of my own life."

"Anytime", you smiled up at him and before you could add another thing, Dean and Seth came busting in, jokingly punching Roman on his back before Seth said: "Man you should really put Y/R/N on a pedestal. I don't even want to imagine the boos you would have received, if she wouldn't have jumped in to save your butt." Roman had to smirk as he replied: "Don't worry, I'm putting her on a pedestal every single day for various reasons." With that he winked at his friends before grabbing your hand and leading you to the locker room to show you how much he appreciated your help.


End file.
